Fiesta(s) de cumpleaños muy interesante(s)
by Premio Anual
Summary: Jacob y Nessie están juntos. Pero ahora es cuando se entera la familia. -¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Jacob? –preguntó Bella. -¿Por qué tomas a mi nieta de la mano, Jacob? –preguntó Charlie. Continuación de "Una gran confusión y un inicio bendecido"...


**DISCLAIMER:****Nada me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer (o como se escriba su nombre). Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**** es la continuación de UNA GRAN CONFUSIÓN Y UN UNICIO BENDECIDO. Si la leen, será más clara esta parte. Si no, igual se entiende. Nos leemos abajo!**

**FIESTA(S) DE CUMPLEAÑOS MUY INTERESANTES**

Ya habían establecido su relación. Todo era perfecto. Nessie volaba, literalmente.

-Hija, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que bajes?

-Lo siento, papa. Estoy tan feliz… -respondió la pequeña, bailando alrededor de su padre.

Edward lo supo apenas la vio llegar ese jueves. En primer lugar, porque podía leer sus mentes, y Jacob no había sido disimulado ni siquiera cuando Bella le gustaba y tenía novio. Y en segundo lugar, porque las sonrisas que ambos (y especialmente Jacob) tenían ese día era producto obviamente del deseo de sus corazones.

Sin embargo, quiso oírlo de su propio "yerno", quería hablar con él de su pequeña, y de cómo se suponía que iba a tratarla.

_Flashback_

-¿Manos juntas? ¿Me lo explican o lo leo?- cuestionó Edward.

-Papa, gracias –dijo Nessie, corriendo a abrazarlo. Y susurrando continuó –a veces es muy cabeza hueca, pero me quiere, ¿verdad?

-Te ama, hija. Pero es mejor que él te lo diga siempre –y aunmentando el volumen de la voz, continuó –Nessie, tal vez quieras contarle a tu tia Alice, ¿no? Quiero tener unas palabras con tu novio antes de que la familia se entere, pero sé que Alice ya sabía que esto pasaría.

Una vez que Renesmee soltó a su padre del abrazo, le dio un corto beso a Jacob en los labios (Edward giró su cabeza y cerró sus ojos: aun no estaba preparado para eso) y saltó a su habitación. Sin embargo, pese a que delante de Ness, Jacob se había portado muy maduro, ahora no pudo evitar temblar: hubiese preferido volver a enfrentar a los Vulturi que hablar con su "suegro".

-Te aseguro que los Vulturi estarían más furiosos que yo, porque ella es medio vampiro y tu eres lobo. Conmigo por lo menos sabes que mi hija me odiaría si te mato; y, aunque ganas de hacerlo no me faltan, no quiero que mi princesa pase por eso. Voy a ser claro: Emmet, Jasper y yo te buscamos porque ella estaba mal. No sabes lo que te buscaremos y haremos cuando te encontremos si Renesmee suelta una (¡UNA!) sola lágrima. ¿Entendido? –dijo seriamente el vampiro, mirando a Jacob sin pestañear.

-Edward, escucha. Me imprime, ¿recuerdas? No podría dañarla jamás, lo sabes desde que Nessie tiene apenas una hora de vida. La amo, no la lastimaría porque es todo para mi. Y más allá de eso, puedo asegurarte que te conozco muy bien, a ti y a tu "inofensiva esposa" como para atreverme a lastimarla. Ni hablar de los musculos de Emmet, la capacidad de Jasper de controlar mis emociones y hacerme sentir la peor basura, la fuerza de Rosalie y los conocimientos que tiene Carlisle sobre cuerpos humanos. No me atrevería –dijo Jacob medio en broma. –Pero sabes que la amo, Edward, puedes verlo en mi mente, Alice te diría si yo fuera a lastimarla incluso antes de que lo hiciera, pero puedo asegurarte que nunca te va a decir nada de eso, porque la voy a cuidar con mi vida. Tranquilo, papa –finalizó Jake.

-Jacob Black, vuelve a hacer eso y desearás no haber nacido, ¿entendido? –lo amenazó Edward tomandolo del cuello.

-Tran…qui…lo. ¡Vaya! Bella y tu sí que son la pareja perfecta. No quiero imaginarme el resto de los Cullen –dijo Jacob mientras se tomaba del cuello, en donde su "amigo" lo había agarrado.

_Fin-del-Flashback_

-Mañana es la fiesta que te está preparando Alice, ¿has invitado a mucha gente? –preguntó Bella, apareciendo de repente.

-No, mama, los de siempre. Los chicos y las chicas del instituto…

-¿También el tal Nicholas? –preguntó su padre poniéndose serio de repente.

-No me quedó opción, y te juro que no quería, pero Jake tuvo mucho que ver: me dijo que pensaba dejarle claro muchas cosas. Y pues, también vendrá Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily… bueno, los de la manada. Y el abuelo Charlie, Sue, Billy. Y la abuela René me dijo que trataría de venir, pero no me ha avisado nada. Phil está de viaje, y en realidad quiero que Charlie esté cómodo, así que no importa –terminó Renesmee, tomando asiento en los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Jacob? –preguntó dulcemente Bella, sentándose a su lado. Nessie miró a su padre, preguntándose si él le había contado, pero negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, así que se relajó. No sabían cómo tomaría Bella la noticia, así que iban a decirle juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dices, mama? –dijo Nessie, totalmente asustada, pero intentando disimular.

-Es que volvió el jueves y te veo muy bien desde entonces. Hablaron, volviste feliz. Tu padre y Jacob hablaron. Y Alice pretende comprarte toda la ropa que haya en Forks y Port Angeles, con la excusa de que tienes que estar bella para "tu chico" –enumeró Bella, sonriendo.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió que Jacob estaba cerca. Su olor y los ruidos que producía la motocicleta cuando estaba a unos kilómetros eran inconfundibles (para un vampiro, obviamente, que tiene los sentidos más desarrollados). Así que decidió esperar un momento. Sabía que su madre reaccionaría bien, así que iba a jugarle una pequeña broma a su novio.

Miró a Bella y tocó su mejilla con la mano. Inmediatamente se sucedieron imágenes de la tarde anterior, en el bosque, con Jacob, y de la charla que habían tenido luego sobre Rosalie y Bella. Finalmente, quitó su mano y le guiñó un ojo.

Jacob ahora sabría a lo que tendría que atenerse si volvía a abandonarla.

oOo

Cuando la motocicleta se detuvo frente a la mansión de los Cullen, Renesmee se levantó de un salto, y mirando a su madre y luego a Jacob le dijo:

-Mama, te presento a mi novio.

-Ness… ¿Qué…? ¿No se suponía…? –dijo Jake totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué tu que…? Jacob Black, ¿tú has tocado a mi hija? ¿La has besado? Pues, ¡claro! –comenzó Bella, irguiéndose de la ira. –¡Jacob Black, te aseguro que el día que me enteré que te habías imprimado en mi hija va a parecerte una burda película humana si no me explicas ya mismo lo que sucede!

-Bella, escucha, ¿si? Hoy veníamos a hablar contigo, pero parece que Renesmee se me adelantó. Ya le expliqué a Edward que no voy a dañarla, no podría, y lo sabes. Pero además, Bella, sabes que la amo. Edward y tu son mis mejores amigos, no podría siquiera pensar en que algo le pasara a Nessie y sabes que aprecio mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sabes que aun quiero matarte, ¿verdad? –comenzó a hablar suavemente Bella. –Pero…hoy…me… conformaré…con… -daba un paso hacia Jake con cada palabra hasta que llegó a su lado y terminó la oración –felicitarte. ¡Fue una buena broma!

-Eres buena actuando, mama –dijo Nessie abrazando a su madre, quien ya comenzaba a irse hacia la casa con Edward. –¡Hola, lobito! –dijo Renesmee caminando lentamente hacia su novio, que parecía estar en shock.

-¿Tú…? ¿Cómo es que…? Espera –dijo Jake, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. -¿Le contaste a tu madre y se complotaron para hacerme una broma? –dijo Jacob mirando a su novia confusamente.

-Pues, si. Eso es para que veas que no todo es lo que parece. Mi mama se dio cuenta sola, de todo modos. Y está realmente feliz, ¿sabes? –dijo sonriendo a su novio.

-Me asusté, ¿sabes? Yo fui quien la vio enfurecida cuando tuve que contarle de que me había imprimado –dijo Jake dolido, pero sonriendo. –Me las vas a pagar, enana –sentenció.

Y sin más, Renesmee comenzó a correr. Sabía perfectamente del ataque de cosquillas al que se vería sometida si Jacob la agarraba, pero por suerte corría bastante rápido. Se salvaría por unas horas.

oOo

Sabado en la mañana: hoy Nessie cumplía 8 años humanos. Increíblemente, sin embargo, parecía de 17. Se despertó y miró al techo: Alice flotaba en el aire.

Se incorporó en la cama y vio a toda su familia en la habitación: como sucedía en cada uno de sus cumpleaños. Al principio la veían despertar siempre, porque no podían creer ese milagro. Luego, solo los fines de semana. Y ahora, lo hacían siempre para su cumpleaños.

Luego de que cada uno la hubo felicitado, abrazado, besado y entregado sus regalos, bajaron a la cocina. La abuela Esmé se había lucido preparando el desayuno más variado que alguien hubiera visto jamás.

-Abuela, gracias. ¡Pero sabes que no como tanto! –le sonrió su nieta.

-¿Me crees si te digo que pasé toda la noche en vela, cocinando? –bromeó su abuela. –Sé que no comes tanto, por eso buscamos ayuda para ti.

-¿De que estas…? –murmuró confusa, pero luego comprendió.

Su olor llegó a su sentido antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!

Jacob. Toda la familia lo sabía ya. Y todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

-Quería regalarte algo original, que no tuvieras (así que ropa no podría ser, porque Alice se encarga de llenarte el guardarropa todas las semanas), algo sencillo (porque lo ostentoso lo regala Rosalie), así que pensé en esto.

Y así, le entregó una caja blanca con una cinta dorada alrededor.

-No lo abras aun, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió Jacob tomandola de las manos. –Quiero que lo abras luego, cuando yo no esté.

-¿Por qué, que es? –preguntó Renesmee confundida.

-Ya veras, princesa.

Y comenzaron a desayunar. La amplitud del desayuno se vió disminuída considerablemente en cuanto Jacob comenzó a masticar. ¿Cuánto podía comer un lobo? Definitivamente… mucho.

oOo

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde, las mujeres se llevaron a Renesmee para arreglarla y dejarla perfecta para la noche de su cumpleaños. Ese era su primer cumpleaños luego del cual no cambiaría de aspecto. Su figura se había estilizado el día inmediatamente después a que cumpliera 7, así que ya no habrían más cambios: no más zapatos tirados, vestidos pequeños ni preguntas del abuelo Charlie sobre la cantidad de centímetros que crecía de una semana a la otra. Además, ¡nunca se preocuparía por sus arrugas! Era todo perfecto.

Cuando comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Nessie ya estaba lista, esperando en la sala, tomando a Jacob de la mano. El lobo había pasado todo el día en la casa de los Cullen, había trasladado ropa y había acomodado un rincón en la enorme habitación de Renesmee para él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron Charlie, Sue y Billy, la situación fue de lo menos esperada por todos.

-¿Por qué tomas a mi nieta de la mano, Jacob? –preguntó agriamente Charlie.

-Abuelo, estamos juntos… somos novios desde el jueves –comenzó a contar Nessie, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Primero, Bella; ahora, Nessie? ¿Acaso es una broma, Black? –Charlie miraba fijamente a Jake. No entendía cómo es que esto sucedía.

-Escucha, Charlie, la situación con Bella está aclarada incluso con Ness. ¡Por favor, escuchame!

-¿Vas a explicarme que primero quisiste robarle la novia a Edward y ahora la hija?

-No, Charlie, basta –lo frenó Bella. –Es el cumpleaños de tu nieta, ¿de acuerdo? No vas a arruinarlo, y vas a escucharlo. Siéntate, por favor.

-Cuando conocí a Bella, no sentí nada por ella. Pero cuando comencé a verla con Edward sí. Y no sentía nada por él, te lo juro, Charlie. Por lo tanto, lo confundí con que sentía algo por Bella. Pero no era eso –narraba seriamente a Jake. Era la primera vez que hablarían de eso con toda la familia, aunque sí se había aclarado el asunto entre Renesmee, Bella y Edward. –Era por Nessie, ¿comprendes? Cuando la vi por primera vez, me imprime de ella. No pude hacer nada, y realmente no hubiese querido. La amo, Charlie, ¿comprendes? Bella y Edward lo saben y lo aceptan. Por favor, eres su abuelo, me conoces desde siempre. Confía en nosotros, ¿si? –terminó Jacob, mirando suplicante a Charlie.

-¿Estás segura de esto, pequeña? –preguntó cautelosamente a Nessie.

-Sí, abuelo. Lo juro.

-Ni modo, entonces, Jacob. Pero la vas a cuidar, porque sé lo que te haré si no lo haces.

oOo

Sin embargo, ese no fue el único encontronazo de la noche. Jacob, Edward, Emmet y Jasper decidieron que era buena idea advertirle a Nicholas algunos puntos importantes sobre Nessie, y sobre lo que podía sucederle si volvía a acercarse a la pequeña castaña.

-Tú eres Nick, ¿verdad? –dijo Jacob acercándose a Nicholas, pese a saber ciertamente que él era el chico que vio con Renesmee en el auto.

-Pues, si. ¿Tú eres el novio de Nessie?

-Si, el novio…

-Y yo el padre…

-Y yo el tío musculoso…

-Y yo el tío al que no le interesa matar por la sobrina.

-Emmm… - Nicholas no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que había cometido un error el sábado anterior, pero nunca imaginó que iban a cobrárselo ahí, en el cumpleaños de Renesmee.

-Sabemos lo que sucedió, y también cosas que se dieron a partir de ese hecho… -comenzó Emmet.

-…y sabemos lo que tuvimos que hacer por Ness luego de eso-continuó Jasper.

-Así que, Nicholas, estás advertido. Como te le acerques a Nessie más de lo normal, tendrás un encuentro con el padre "muy joven" de Renesmee –amenazó Edward.

-Y ni hablar de lo que podría sucederte como vuelvas a tocar a MI novia, ¿entendido? Nos vemos, Nicholas. O tal vez no.

oOo

El día llegaba a su fin, y Nessie y Jake fueron a la habitación de Renesmee a abrir el regalo.

-¿Por qué tenía que esperar para verlo? –preguntó Nessie, curiosa.

-Primero, porque no quiero que nadie lo vea. Y segundo, porque es algo para que pienses, ¿si? Anda, ábrelo.

Y con dedos temblorosos, Nessie desató la cinta dorada del regalo. Dentro encontró un cuadro, con una foto de ellos en la playa La Push, una pulsera, parecida a la que tenía Bella, con el lobo, y una cajita chiquita, en el fondo de la caja, medio escondida entre pétalos de rosas (N/A: ¿no es tierno?)

-Eso déjamelo a mí, ¿sí? –preguntó tomando la mano de Nessie entre las suyas. –No es un anillo de compromiso, sino de promesa –aclaró mientras abría la caja. –Mi padre se lo regaló a mi mama cuando se conocieron, y fueron felices mientras estuvieron juntos. Ness, prometo amarte siempre como te amo hoy y como te he amado desde siempre. Prometo cuidarte, adorarte cuidarte y hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo mientras me lo permitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Para esta altura, Nessie lloraba mirando a Jake. ¿Por qué tenía ese lado tierno que siempre salía a la luz cuando estaban juntos? Era perfecto, un novio increíble y encima se llevaba bien con su familia. Nada podía ser mejor ese día.

-Ness, ¿quieres usar este anillo como símbolo de un compromiso desinteresado, solamente puro y lleno de amor?

-Te amo, Jake, te amo. Y por supuesto que quiero usarlo. Sabes que siempre vamos a estar juntos: nacimos para estar juntos, mi amor. ¡Te amo!

oOo

**Un año más tarde**

Ese era el día. Cuando todos se fueran, nuevamente subirían a la habitación. Y esta vez le preguntaría lo más complicado del mundo. ¿Y si no estaba lista? Llevaban más de un año de relación, y Renesmee estaba por terminar las clases. Luego de que se graduara, podrían…

-Mi amor, llevas todo el día callado. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Ness. Perdona. ¿Qué decías, princesa?

Y así había sido todo el día. Tal vez se había cansado de ella. ¿Y si estaba pensando en otra? Vio a dos de sus compañeras coqueteando con él y Seth. ¿Pasaría algo ahí?

Cuando todos se fueron, Jacob abrazó a Renesmee de la cintura y le habló sensualmente al oído.

-¿Me acompañarías a tu cuarto, señorita Cullen?

Nessie lo miró. Y se dejó llevar por Jake a su cuarto.

No había habido regalo de su parte ese año, estaba distraído, y esa charla en la habitación le hacían esperar lo peor. ¿Por qué, Jake?

-Escucha, tengo que decirte algo, Ness –comenzó Jacob, muy nervioso.

-Por favor, no me lastimes. ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? Porque me lo he esperado todo el día. ¿No querías arruinarme el cumpleaños y por eso esperaste hasta ahora? Habla, Jake, por favor –susurró Nessie, con una lagrima cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Princesa, no llores. Tienes razón. No quiero ser más tu novio, porque ya llevamos mucho con esto. No voy a estancarme por siempre en esta relación, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no es lo que te imaginas –sonrió, levantando su cara con una mano, y sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro con la otra. -¿Te casas conmigo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan?

-¿Me estas…? ¿Tú quieres que…? Ay, Jacob, te odio. Creí que ibas a terminar conmigo… ¡Y por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo!

**FIN**

**La continuación! Queda una parte, de todos modos. Ojala la lean y les guste. Me encantó escribirla (son 8 hojas de Word: nunca escribo tanto), y las cosas se me ocurrían de la nada; fue muy interesante.**

**Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! De verdad, para un escritor significa muchísimo que alguien lea las locuras del momento… y más hermoso es si a los lectores les gusta esa locura, jaja…**

**De verdad que les agradezco, y besos a todo el que lea.**

**Victoria.**


End file.
